


【侍赤】万华镜

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: C&F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：C&F，CakexFork，赤诚组警备C侍x连环杀手F赤Warning：摸鱼试水/秀色/内置喜欢吃人的疯子赤魔
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】万华镜

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：C&F，CakexFork，赤诚组警备C侍x连环杀手F赤  
> Warning：摸鱼试水/秀色/内置喜欢吃人的疯子赤魔

“哟，没想到在这里遇见你。这是准备买给谁呢？”

夕阳将路灯的影子拉得斜长，在暖黄的余晖中投影在花店门口的台阶上。身穿赤诚组深红色羽织的男人迈进店里，意料之外地遇见了自己的同僚。

武士闻声抬头，有些惊讶的挑眉，手里还握着一束已经包装好的万华镜，蓝紫相间的花瓣重重叠叠、衬着三两片滚着水珠的绿叶，色调看上去分外舒服。他递给花店的老板娘几枚银币结了账，一边欲盖弥彰地回答道：“……不关你的事。”

那同僚爽朗地笑了一声，抬手拍了拍他肩膀，视线倒是徘徊在花架上挑选中意的商品，“害羞啥，爷不到十岁就在给邻居家的姑娘送花了。不过今天是给我家妹子来买礼物的，希望她能平平安安地过完这个生日，最近日子可真不太平呐……”

武士刚准备离开的脚步顿住了，他抬了抬眼皮，望着男人那一身工作时才穿的制服，问道：“又有新的案子？”

“是啊！忙得要命，刚刚才收工、连衣服都还没来得及换。”他同僚拿下一束淡色的桔梗，略显疲倦地抱怨着，“就俩星时之前，又失踪了一个cake。估计没多久就能传遍这黄金港了，唉，也不知道啥时候才能找到人……”

这已经是两周来第五起事件了，被害人无一例外都是cake，那群可怜的家伙，明明外表与常人无异、却对名为fork的群体有着致命的吸引力，终日惴惴不安地担忧着自己会不会突然被躲在暗处的捕猎者袭击。虽说分化后会失去味觉和嗅觉的fork也同样悲惨，他们往往无法克制自身想要猎杀cake的欲望，cake身上所有的部件对于他们而言都散发着食物甜美的芳香，可惜这个世界上终归还是袒护无害cake的普通人更多，fork一旦被发现就会被当做危险分子而抓捕，终身生活在监视之下。

但像是这样连杀五人的fork，估计一被抓获就会处以死刑吧。前几日在角落里发现的遗体都惨不忍睹，内脏被掏空、血液被抽干，啃食得只剩下白花花的骨架，连坚硬的头颅都用锐器切割开，只为了将大脑也掏出来一并吃掉。

武士并不是那么有正义感的人，实话说，他对fork猎杀cake并食用对方尸体的行为毫无想法，强食弱肉的自然法则理应如此，维护黄金港的治安于他而言不过是在赤诚组就职所需要进行的工作，更何况实际上他也是个cake。

通常来说cake直到被fork袭击之前都无法意识到自己的分化结果，毕竟他们看起来和正常人完全没有区别，也无法嗅到自己身上食物的气息，武士也是如此，只是等他发现原来自己也是cake的时候，企图趁着夜色将他拖入巷中的fork已经被他斩杀在刀下了。

索然无味，他想到，走出花店门时，抬手摸了摸颈子后面属于cake的腺体——又忘记用屏蔽贴盖上了，不过也无所谓，想吃他的fork来一个杀一个就完事了。

望着西边绚烂的晚霞，武士没精神地打了个哈欠，昨天值了夜班，刚刚才睡醒起来买花，出门得匆忙、披着的羽织都没来得及整理衣摆。但接下来要见的人可不是他现在这副邋遢的模样就能随便见的，他摸着下巴上新冒出来的粗硬胡茬，抱着花晃晃悠悠地往家走，打算先回去刮了胡子洗把脸。

那个两周前他在港口巡逻时所遇见的西方人，秀气的面容漂亮得要命，一双蓝眼睛比红玉海波光粼粼的水面还要美丽，愣是把他这个二十几年没对谁动过心的木头脑袋给勾得动了心。那人一身华丽优雅的西洋礼服，自称是从艾欧泽亚来到远东游历的赤魔法师，只是身在异国他乡不小心迷了路，不好意思地笑着，问武士能不能告诉他去望海楼的旅馆该怎么走。

武士顿时把工作都忘进了苍玉海沟里，亲自把人从防波堤送到了乐座街，一路上说说笑笑闲谈甚欢。赤魔笑起来相当好看，蔚蓝的眸子满含期待地望过来时，总教人完全无法拒绝他的请求。于是后来的日子里但凡轮到休班武士都在陪着他逛黄金港，肩并肩走过夜幕与街灯下热闹非凡的小金街，或是一起坐在无地鼓座里欣赏话剧表演，彼此间亲昵的气氛甜腻得好似约会一般。

虽然相识的时间不算太长，可武士依然决定先告白试试，毕竟来自艾欧泽亚的赤魔迟早有一天是要回到西大陆去的。他约了人傍晚六点在海猫茶屋见面，赤魔不太喜欢这家店的抹茶、喝了一口便觉得有些苦，但挺喜欢甜甜的三色糯米团子，能够眺望见远处海平面的鲜红遮阳伞下没准是个不错的告白地点。

他已经迫不及待想要见到赤魔的表情了，欣喜也好、惊讶也罢，这花也挑自于赤魔跟他在乐水园散步时所称赞过的道旁花丛，重瓣的绣球烂漫地绽放着，他永远也忘不了赤魔笑得眉眼弯弯告诉他在西方从未见过这种美丽花球时的模样。

居民区的街道上不及商店街那般热闹，武士拐过两条巷子，忽然在空气中捕捉到了若有若无的血腥味。他迅速地警惕起来，放轻了脚步声向着气味的源头靠近，很快便听见了窸窸窣窣的啃咬咀嚼声与重物在地面上拖动所致的沉闷声响。

佩刀出鞘的同时他闪进墙后狭窄的缝隙里，厉声喝道：“是谁！”

阴影中蛰伏着的那一大团人影动了一下，继而直起了腰背，作为猎物被啃食得只剩下半个的可怜cake被拽在手里，那人的话音听起来相当懊恼：“啊……不是说好了六点的嘛，我还想先换件衣服呢，现在这个样子可一点也不适合约会啊。”

赤魔从容不迫地迈着步子从漆黑阴暗的墙角里走出来，丢下了手中早已死去的猎物，抹了一把唇边沾上的血迹，又脱下沾满血的手套揣进口袋。他吃相一定很好，连衣襟上都没沾上血沫，顶多换个装饰在胸口的领巾，如果不去看他腰间那把还在顺着剑刃滴血的刺剑，甚至教人怀疑刚刚传来的恐怖咀嚼声只是幻听。

“不要拿刀指着我嘛，”他无辜地眨眨眼，唇角甚至还勾着一抹人畜无害的笑容，“我不会对你下手的。”

武士单手紧握着刀柄愣在原地，难以接受自己的暗恋对象竟然是fork的现实，实际上他可能很早就察觉到了，只是他不愿意往那方面去想罢了。赤魔出现在黄金港的时间几乎与连续杀人的起始吻合，每次cake的失踪和死亡也完美避开他俩约会的日子。Fork恢复味觉和嗅觉的唯一手段就是不断以cake作为食物，赤魔那喝个抹茶都能立即尝出苦味的表现，想必已经杀了数不清的cake了。什么从艾欧泽亚来到东方游历啊，八成是在家乡被通缉日子混不下去了才逃过来的吧。

分化成为fork意味着会被打上潜在杀人犯的标签而遭到社会排挤，大多数的fork都会选择强忍欲望来掩藏自己的身份继续普通地生活下去，毕竟他们并非为了生存才必须吃掉cake，普通的食物对fork而言同样可以果腹，狩猎cake单纯只是在满足强烈的欲望罢了。

沉默半晌，他问道：“为什么？”

“嗯？你问为什么我不杀你吗？因为我喜欢你啊，死了的话、吃完了不就再也没有了。”赤魔十指相抵，视线往斜前方的地面上瞥了一下，他耳根有些泛红、像是由于说出口的告白而感到了羞怯，很快又狡狯地笑了起来，补充道：“当然还有个原因是我好像打不过你。”

武士的大脑彻底宕机，甚至不知道自己该惊讶暗恋对象是杀人狂、还是该惊讶杀人狂和自己两情相悦比较好，一时间居然是赤诚组的工作在思维里占据了上风，他如同盘问犯人那般追问道：“那你为什么要杀其他人？”

“我很饿啊。”赤魔扬着笑容走过来，高筒靴的金属鞋跟在地面上发出清晰的脚步声。他修长又干净的手指点了点武士握着刀柄的手背，没费多少力气就将其推到了一旁，两瓣红润的嘴唇贴近了武士的耳旁，刻意压低后的嗓音伴随着温热的吐息尽数洒在颈窝里，“你身上真的很好闻，还总是不用屏蔽贴……如果我不吃饱了再来见你的话，若是忍不住咬了你该怎么办才好呢。”

去他妈的cake和fork。武士暗自骂道，赤魔贴得他那么近，一伸手就可以把人搂进怀中，为什么这种时候还要再考虑别的事情？他几乎要溺死在那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里了，甚至觉得就这样被吃掉也是个不坏的选择，刀收回鞘中、又反手将臂弯里抱着的那一大束万华镜塞进赤魔手里，虽然他们并不站在海猫茶屋前的遮阳伞下，也看不见夕阳西沉时的美丽海景，但他依然结结巴巴地说道：“送、送你。我……喜欢你，能和我交往吗？”

“真的可以吗？好开心。”年轻的fork抱着花束，笑容比落在彼此肩头的斜阳都要更加柔软，他踮起足尖亲吻了一下武士的嘴角，喜悦之情溢于言表，“来做点快乐的事情吧，你的唾液、精液、和血液，我都想尝尝。我会很温柔的，成为我的晚餐吧。”

· 应该是没了

· 反正后来他们打了一炮然后私奔了(？


End file.
